Complex Integrated Circuits (ICs) such as Systems-on-Chip (SoC) are often partitioned into multiple clock domains and/or multiple power domains. In practice, it is sometimes necessary to transfer signals from one clock or power domain to another. Various techniques for clock-domain and power-domain crossing are known in the art. Example Clock-Domain Crossing (CDC) techniques are described, for example, in a Cadence whitepaper entitled “Clock Domain Crossing—Closing the Loop on Clock Domain Functional Implementation Problems,” December, 2004, which is incorporated herein by reference.